creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unusual Meeting
You know that feeling when you just want to go somewhere alone? When you get bored or tired of your daily routine, and all you want to do is to go on a walk somewhere in a remote location, instead of going to some fancy place and getting drunk? When you just wish to put your headphones in your ears and walk through the trees in the park, only you and your thoughts? To escape all the pain and stress you've accumulated in the last months of your boring life? If you haven't experienced this feeling yet, don't worry. It is almost impossible not to come across it during your life. It's just inevitable. Maybe in your first attempt to relax yourself, you haven't seen him. Maybe you were too busy clearing your mind of gibberish thoughts. Maybe you were studying the group of happy people that were laughing and joking about some stupid nonsense, wondering why you can't be just like them. Happy. Maybe he just passed by you, or you passed by his bench, where he was reading a newspaper. After that day, you should feel strong again. You will be no more vulnerable to anything bad that happens to you. You will find a hobby, and you will enjoy your life as it is. For a time. But you know how life is. It just likes to play with your soul. It just can't tolerate you being happy, so it just sends waves of shit to destroy that feeling. So, one day, you will find yourself wandering again around that lake, or in that park, or on that lonely beach. You will surely remember that this place helped you once in shrugging off the dread that was hovering over you. You will be there again sometime, with your headphones once more, walking in no direction, like a ghost banished from heaven. This time, he will make sure that he's noticed. He will dress in a very colourful way, or he will wear a tall hat. He will still be quiet, for he only desires your attention. You will notice him. You will recognize that way of walking. You will recognize characteristics from behind as he walks in front of you. Something odd will make you follow him wherever he goes. Don't think that he doesn't know that you are following him. That was his intention from the start. As you continue to go after him, you will notice more familiar features: his hair, his way of swinging his arms while he was walking, maybe that little freckle on his neck. You will be so fascinated while studying this "familiar" stranger that you won't notice the moon rising in the sky, or the lack of people on that path. When you realize these facts, he will stop. He will notice your realization. You will feel uneasy, and you will try to apologize to that person for following him. It's advisable not to do that. It's also advisable to stand there. Don't turn around, don't try to turn around. Just stand there. By this time, your cellphone's battery should have already died and the music stopped. He is just testing you, waiting for the perfect moment to turn around. When he will do that, you will sense a chill going down your spine. The person in front of you will be...you. Sounds odd, huh? He will look just like you, in every little detail. You will be tempted to scream, or run, or both. Don't do that. It would be a shame. You will notice that he wears sunglasses, even if it is night. He will get closer to you, until the point you can smell his perfume. Well, your perfume. He will look you right in your eyes, and I suggest you do the same. As you try to peer through his sunglasses, you will notice that he is blind. His eyes are white. Don't be fooled, though. He can see better than you. He will start speaking. His voice is the same as yours. You will be tempted to remove him from your line of sight. Don't do that. He will ask why you are here. You should answer correctly, telling him exactly what you felt when you went for that walk. You should tell him exactly what was bothering you. He already knows, anyway, so he will know if you lie. If you do so, he will become agitated, scratching his head, until the point that your lies will make him take off his sunglasses. Trust me, you don't want that to happen. If you have been faithful and honest, the man will start giving you instructions in order to make you feel whole and strong again, forever. Then he will ask you who you hate the most in the entire world. You will see that you already know the answer, which you will speak in almost no time. After that, he will take off his sunglasses. At this point, run. Just run the path you came from, till you get home. After this experience, you should follow the instructions given to you by "yourself." You will see that you will become very joyful and peaceful, anytime, and no tragedy could break you down. You will never feel that your life is boring again. But the person you mentioned...they will have another fate. They will be your opposite, always being depressed and sorrowful. They will absorb all the negative energy that accumulates, but they will never consider suicide. They will wander this world like a demon banished from the depths, spitting their hate at everyone on the way, even you, if you are unlucky enough. Of course, you can dismiss this meeting as a dream, or never follow the instructions the man gives to you. In this case, try not be alone again. Remember, he has no sunglasses this time. Category:Ritual Category:Beings